


Awkward

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Gay Bar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's at a gay bar, looking for some rebound sex, when he runs into someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV for the prompt "awkward".

When he recognizes John's profile at the bar, he only thinks, "Shit," and then imagines himself ducking out of sight and crawling away. By the time he concludes that simply turning and walking away would be a lot less conspicuous, the bartender is back with his order. Rodney takes it and pays, hoping that maybe John will just keep staring ahead—

They both freeze when John recognizes him. Endless seconds tick by, then someone pushes him out of the way towards John.

It's too late for denial, so Rodney walks over with his beer. John doesn't react in any particular way but tracks Rodney as he approaches. When the silence is too much for Rodney, he says, "So, this is awkward."

John keeps watching him for a moment. "Is it?" he finally asks.

"It's not?" Rodney asks. Because meeting your best friend at a gay bar known for easy hook-ups when neither of you have ever hinted that you're anything other than straight seems pretty awkward to him.

"You're not with Keller anymore," John says. At Rodney's perplexed look he adds, " _That_ would have been awkward."

"That would have been cheating," Rodney says. "You don't think it's weird to...uh...wait, are you just having a drink, not really looking at the bar you were entering?" Rodney asks, because John can't be _that_ oblivious, and unlike most other people here, he didn't look like he was scanning the crowd for a guy to take home. Or to a hotel presumably. Or go with him. Or— Rodney forces himself to stop.

John watches him, still quite expressionless. "I was looking for some fun," he says neutrally.

Rodney contemplates if there is a polite way to say, 'You realize this is a _gay_ club?'

"So am I," a guy cuts in, giving John a once over. He obviously likes what he sees.

Rodney huffs in annoyance. Then he sees John giving the guy an obvious once over in return, leaving no doubt that he is _completely_ aware of where he is and what to expect when looking for 'fun'.

"I don't have a place in town," John says to the guy.

"Jesus," Rodney lets out.

The guy turns to him. "No offense, but he's obviously not interested. Maybe you'll have more luck with someone else." He gives Rodney a quick smile.

"I wasn't—" Rodney begins, but stops himself.

"Oh," the guy suddenly says in comprehension. He looks from John to Rodney and back.

"He's not my ex," John quickly says.

"We're friends," Rodney adds.

"Right," the guy says. "So did you just want to say hello or...?"

"Well, obviously I wouldn't want to stand in the way of your 'fun'," Rodney says awkwardly, glancing at John, before dropping his gaze.

"Nor I in yours," John says meaningfully.

"My...? Oh, my 'fun'," Rodney says. "Yes, I was...well, you know." He'd talked about rebound sex being a lot easier to accomplish on Earth.

"Good luck," John says. "You deserve it."

There's something in John's voice that makes Rodney stay. It sounds too sincere for the situation they're in. They're both after nothing but a one-night-stand, but they _deserve_ more than that. Suddenly, it clicks. "So do you," Rodney says. "You deserve it. You deserve..." he glances at the guy, who's listening. As far as Rodney can see the guy isn't a complete asshole, but John would deserve so much more than that. And there's the little matter that the thought of John with someone has always made Rodney a bit (or a lot) uncomfortable for one reason or another. His gaze returns to John.

John turns to the guy. "I'm sorry. I don't—"

"It's okay," the guy says. "I understand. Well, I don't, but there's obviously some kind of history here. Good luck. To both of you." Then he disappears where he came from.

John and Rodney turn to each other again, and after a moment, John gives Rodney a slow once over. It sends shivers down Rodney's spine.

It's weird. He's been perfectly aware of how attractive John is—he's not blind after all—but meeting here in this bar...is like it's the first time he's allowing himself to look at him as a sexual being. Looking at John now with his intent to fuck a guy in the back of his mind, Rodney sees someone who's exactly his type and who pushes some primal buttons in him. He _wants_ John.

"Your room or mine?" John asks.

Rodney has to force his gaze from John's open shirt to his face to see the half-grin. It could be a joke, but Rodney doesn't think it is. At least not if Rodney is willing to take the offer seriously. And he is. A few thoughts about if this is a good idea and consequences flash through his mind, but he's spent so much time _thinking_ through his relationships that still failed, that he's willing to just go with his gut for once. "My room," he says. "I have a better mattress."

There's a spark in John's eyes. Then he glides off the chair. "Let's go." He walks towards the exit, letting his gaze wander downwards as he passes Rodney—very closely. Rodney stays right behind him.

They don't say a word to each other on the way back to Atlantis. It just seems to add to the anticipation. It's like a one-night-stand where you have nothing to say to the other person because you don't know them and you really only want to fuck them, so conversation would only get in the way.

He thinks about fucking John. He's seldom been so hot for someone. Rodney almost vibrates with the need to get to his room with John and do the things that make him hard just thinking about them.

His pants are getting tight. It's uncomfortable, but it heightens the experience of this night. This night. Rodney shakes off any attempts of his brain to _think_ about what they're doing and what will happen _beyond_ tonight. Right now he just wants a bed, John, and to be inside of him.

Only few people see them when they're back in Atlantis, and nobody seems to notice anything out of the ordinary. They walk as fast as they can without starting to run. Then they're finally inside Rodney's room, the door closing behind them.

The familiarity of the situation makes Rodney hesitate for a second. They've been here so often. Watching a movie, playing chess, or John picking him up for a beer on the pier. But at the same time it feels entirely different tonight. The overwhelming lust he feels is still there. It's just harder to think of this as a really hot one-night-stand when John almost always enters this room as his _friend_.

Then John takes two steps towards Rodney and pulls his face into a deep, messy kiss, and Rodney forgets everything about what they are and the past and only thinks about kissing John and how good it feels.

When John pulls away for a second, Rodney is glad because it allows him to catch his breath. But John only pulls Rodney's shirt off and then is back to kissing him. Kissing and fondling his nipples, which makes Rodney groan and start tearing at John's shirt.

John moves away again and pulls off his shirt before diving back into another kiss. Rodney moves his hand through John's chest hair and then pulls away not just to catch his breath but to look his fill. He can count the occasions where he could see John's naked chest on one hand and they weren't happy ones.

But this time nobody is hurt (or dead) and Rodney lets his desire for the man in front of him electrify his body. He wants to touch him. He wants to slide into him, and then he wants to fuck him into next week. No, he wants to fuck him back to the Pegasus galaxy.

"Fuck me," John says, as if he's heard every one of Rodney's thoughts.

"Yes," Rodney answers.

John unbuttons his jeans, then pushes his hands into his pockets to fish out condoms and a little tube of lube, all of which he drops on the bed. He pushes his jeans and boxers down while kicking off his shoes.

Rodney admires John's co-ordination—and his cock. It's half-hard and big enough to make Rodney's mouth water.

When John is naked, he turns his attention to Rodney's pants, stroking Rodney's cock through the material, before undoing the fly. The he drops to his knees, taking Rodney's pants with him. Just the sight of John kneeling like this, his lips parted as he looks up at Rodney, makes Rodney moan.

John takes Rodney's dick in his hand, keeping his eyes on Rodney's face, and starts stroking him. Then he suddenly leans forward to lick the head, before sucking it into his mouth.

"God," Rodney mumbles. He puts a hand in John's hair, marveling at how soft it feels. Then John sucks him hard and Rodney groans. "If you don't slow down, I'm going to come before I can fuck you."

John slows down and lets Rodney's dick slide from his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva on his chin. "We can't have that," he says, looking up at Rodney with a heated gaze. Rodney swallows.

John stands up, his hand sliding up Rodney's side in a long stroke. Then he moves to the bed and crawls on top of it. He pushes the tube of lube and condoms towards Rodney and then gets on all fours.

Rodney groans inwardly at the sight. The idea of just banging away at John like that is incredibly inviting, but there's something he wants even more. "On your back," he says.

John looks over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow.

"I want to see you. Not that this isn't...but I'd prefer face to face," Rodney says. "If that's okay with you," he adds awkwardly.

"It's fine," John says, turning to sit on his ass. He takes a pillow and places it below him, laying down so that his body is slightly elevated, giving Rodney more room to play with his ass.

He fumbles with the tube of lube until he manages to squirt some on his finger. John spreads his legs and pulls them towards him. "Come on, Rodney," he encourages.

Rodney swallows a groan and strokes John's perineum. Then circles John's hole with the tip of his finger.

"Rodney," John orders. He sounds impatient and just a bit breathless.

Rodney looks at him, and John takes his cock in his hand and starts stroking himself lightly.

Rodney pushes his finger inside, his gaze fixed on John's face. His eyes flutter but don't close and his lips part ever so slightly. "More," he says.

Rodney does quick work of preparing John. He really wants to fuck him, and John still seems to try to stay in control far too much for Rodney's taste. He really wants to see John lose it, and he wants to be inside him when it happens.

"Rodney!" John eventually says through clenched teeth when Rodney has three fingers stretching him. "I'm as ready as I'll get."

They stare at each other for a second, and Rodney wants to lean forward and kiss him, but he doesn't want to drive John crazy, so he pulls out his fingers and dries them on his thigh.

He quickly picks up one of the condoms and rolls it over his cock, lubing it up and finally positioning himself.

"Rodney," John says. It's half warning, half plea, and Rodney answers it by pushing forward until he's fully embedded inside John.

They both groan and John throws back his head, putting his neck on display in a way that makes Rodney think he'll never be able to watch him drink from a canteen again without getting hard.

He starts thrusting into John, trusting that John will let him know if he needs to go slow. Slow seems to be the last on John's mind as he suddenly moves his legs around Rodney and pulls him close. He starts moving in counter thrust, forcing Rodney into a faster, harder rhythm than he had intended.

John is panting and looking at him approvingly.

This time Rodney follows his instinct to kiss John. John meets him halfway in another dirty kiss. When he starts to play with Rodney's nipples again, Rodney stutters in his thrusts. John is hot and tight and just about the best thing Rodney can think of right now, and the additional stimulation is too much for him.

"No," he manages between pants.

John's hands move away, and he mumbles, "Sorry."

"Don't want to come too soon," Rodney explains, still pretty breathless as he keeps fucking John deep and hard.

John grins. Then his hands return to Rodney's nipples.

"God," Rodney moans. This isn't fair.

John doesn't seem to be bothered the least. He removes one hand, but only to prop himself up, so that he can take one of Rodney's nipples in his mouth and _suck_.

That's it. Rodney manages a few unco-ordinated thrusts and then he's coming, putting one hand between them and jerking John off. He manages to stay upright until John's spurting between them and pulling his head back enough to moan Rodney's name. Then Rodney collapses on top of him.

He doesn't know whether to be annoyed at John for making him come so quickly or whether to be grateful for the great orgasm. His dick slips out of John, and he moves a bit to the side, so that he doesn't crush John.

They look at each other, but Rodney doesn't say anything. He doesn't even try to think, just taking in how John looks in this moment, sweaty, slightly red-faced, satisfied, happy.

"We can take it slow next time," John says.

He's still smiling, and as all the things Rodney's tried not to think about come crashing down on him, Rodney realizes that it isn't a question. Of course there'll be a next time. And maybe they haven't talked through all the details, but this isn't just a one-night-stand or even just a fuck buddy or friends with benefits thing. This is _them_ and it feels so right and natural that Rodney wonders what he wanted to avoid thinking about.

John was right. There is nothing awkward about it. And Rodney can't wait for the rest of it.


End file.
